Par delà la mort
by Sasucath
Summary: Alors que Sasuke déambule dans les rues de Konoha, le regard perdu, il se fait attraper par les ninjas du village. Réveillé de façon abrupte, il sait qu'il a oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important mais n'arrive pas à se souvenir...


Disclaimer : et non, depuis le temps ils m'appartiennent toujours pas u_u

Pour ce qui est de cet OS, le thème était : la beauté dans la douleur par un concours organisé. J'espère avoir respecté tout ça ^^' Je vous laisse vous faire une idée par vous même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La pluie battante frappait son visage de plein fouet mais il n'en avait que faire. Avançant sans but dans les rues mal éclairées de Konoha, le garçon ne vit pas ce qui s'approchait inexorablement de lui, prêt à lui prendre la vie... Non, la seule chose que son cerveau voyait encore était son visage. Ce visage si beau, si parfait et pourtant si déchirant. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après tout. Ce visage était celui de l'être qu'il avait tant aimé, tant redouté, tant désiré. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il tomba sans même chercher à se protéger. Il avait tout perdu. A quoi bon avancer. Le visage dans l'eau, il revit la scène aussi clairement que le jour où tout cela avait débuté. Et le jour où tout cela s'était terminé. Il se revit, debout, immobile. Il était là, devant lui après tout ces instants partagés. Que devait-il se passer maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire. Personne ne bougeait, ne parlait ni même ne respirait. Qui pourrait rompre ce silence à la fois pesant et réconfortant ? Pourtant il le fit. Il le rompit et les choses étaient allées dans tout les sens. Les coups, les mots, la haine, la rancœur, le désespoir, les blessures. Le sang vint ensuite et puis... et puis...<br>Se relevant lentement et péniblement, il se remit à marcher. Il se sentait lourd, épuisé, anéanti, vide. Plus aucunes émotions ne le traversaient. Était ce normal ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se sentait seulement éreinté comme jamais. De sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale et misérable. Il senti une trainée chaude couler de son front, et d'un geste mécanique, porta sa main à son front. Du sang. Sa main se mit à trembler violemment et il revit son corps. Ce corps qu'il avait détruit alors qu'il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, qu'il aurait voulu réchauffer et aimer. On entendit dans tout Konoha un hurlement le plus déchirant, le plus agonisant que la Terre n'ai jamais entendu. Ce cri, cette agonie venait de lui. Son cœur se remit en route non pas pour battre mais pour se briser de façon méticuleuse. Il sentit cette douleur s'insinuer dans tout son être, dans toute son âme. Il hurla le nom de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il avait brisé. Il allait devenir fou. Fou de douleur, fou de chagrin, fou d'amour pour cet être qui n'était plus. Il tomba à genou, hurlant à nouveau. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Le froid s'empara de tout son être et il se mit à frisonner de plus en plus fort mais il n'en avait que faire. Il méritait ce châtiment. Comme une plainte il murmura le nom de son amour avant de perdre conscience.

Ils se lançaient Rasengan, Chidori, à la pelle sans discontinu. Ils s'épuisaient mais ne s'arrêteraient pour rien au monde. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient ennemis, une bien triste fin les attendaient. Une vengeance plus forte que l'amour. Le brun et le blond. Le froid et le chaud. La mort et la vie. En un sens ils se complétaient. Le ninja blond s'essuya le coin de la bouche, et une traînée de sang apparu sur sa main. Le froid et distant Uchiwa tressauta légèrement. Voir du sang provenir de son amant, qui plus est par sa faute lui était douloureux. Un sourire qui se voulut provoquant s'étira sur les lèvres du blond.

- Qu'es qui t'arrive Sas'ke ? Un peu de sang et tu tournes de l'œil ?  
>- La ferme dobe.<p>

Naruto, car tel était son prénom, fanfaronnait, mais son cœur était lourd. Plus lourd que de la pierre. Se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se meurt l'empêchait de se battre de façon claire. Il avait l'impression de s'asphyxier, de se noyer. Le brun passa alors la vitesse supérieure, déclenchant son Sharingan. Un sourire funeste se figea sur les lèvres du blond. Au fond de lui il avait espéré pouvoir échapper à ce combat, il avait pensé pouvoir continuer à l'aimer et le voir. Pourtant la fin était bel et bien là. Il ne voulait pas voir son brun mourir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son village soit menacé. Préparant un Futon rasengan shuriken, il sut qu'il ne pourra en envoyer qu'un. Sa force s'échappait comme un ballon crevé. Il s'élança mais il comprit, trop tard, qu'il était entré dans le genjutsu de Sasuke. Un éclair d'une rare violence le traversa dans le dos. Sa technique se dissipa dans l'air, il arcbouta et un jet de sang sortit de ses lèvres. Oui la fin était toute proche. Bien plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Dans un ultime effort, il tourna la tête vers son bourreau et lui sourit avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il espérait qu'il comprendrait, mais il ne put voir l'expression que prit le brun car son regard se voilait déjà. Il tenta bien d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais seul un gargouillement en sortit. Il sentit des bras fort et chaud l'enserrer et au lieu de maudire ce destin, cette vie, il préféra bénir la chance qu'il avait eu de le rencontrer, de l'avoir aimer, de l'avoir désirer. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille et sut qu'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose mais ses oreilles ne fonctionnaient déjà plus. Se sentant fatigué, ayant mal, il ferma doucement les yeux.

Un seau d'eau le réveilla brutalement. Il ne put retenir une grimace face à cette eau glacée. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir, il avait atrocement mal à la tête, et il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial, de capital et d'extrêmement déplaisant. Devant lui se tenait trois personnes qui le toisaient. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour que son cerveau recommence à fonctionner. Sakura. Kakashi. Tsunade. Il se demanda un instant où était les deux autres qui faisaient partis de l'équipe. Celui qui lui ressemblait vaguement et Naruto. Au souvenir du nom du blond il eut l'impression que son cœur éclata en de millier de morceaux. Suffocant, il chercha à reprendre sa respiration. Il entendit alors la voix de celui qui, autrefois, fût son capitaine.

- Te revoilà parmi nous Sasuke.

La voix n'était pas amicale, loin de là. Elle était chargée d'une froide colère à peine contenue. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ainsi ? Et que faisait-il là ? Il devait retrouver Naruto à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Alors pourquoi était-il attaché à cette chaise ? Ce fût Sakura, la voix chargée de haine qui lui donna une réponse.

- Comment oses tu te montrer à Konoha après ce que tu as fait ! Comment oses tu ! Hurla t-elle.

Le regard perdu, le brun l'observa. Elle pleurait. Et ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour autre chose. Qu'avait-il fait ? Oui, il avait déserté Konoha, oui, il voulait se venger. Pourtant rien ne pouvait expliquer cette haine farouche qu'il lisait dans le regard de son ancienne coéquipière.

- Euh... ? Konoha ?

Il crut que sa dernière heure avait sonné quand il vit la jeune shinobi s'élancer vers lui, furieuse, le poing levé. Pourtant rien ne vint. Tsunade et Kakashi la retinrent. Elle lui cracha quand même dessus. Le laissant perplexe au plus haut point.

- Sasuke. La voix de Tsunade. Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il secoua la tête négativement. Il vit le quatrième Hokage et le porteur de Sharingan s'échanger un regard étrange. Mais il détourna la tête. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressé. C'était Naruto. Où était-il ? S'il était réellement à Konoha, le blond ne devait pas être loin, et le connaissant, il ne tarderait pas à débouler comme un fou furieux.

- Naruto souffla t-il.  
>- Espèce de pourriture ! Hurla à nouveau Sakura.<p>

Il ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués. Il avait toujours connu Sakura comme étant amoureuse de lui. La voir l'insulter ainsi était des plus déroutant. Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Comment peux tu prononcer son nom après ce que tu as fait ! La voix de la jeune femme se brisa.  
>- Ce que... je lui ai fait ?<p>

Qu'avait-il fait au blond ? Sa respiration devint alors saccadée, douloureuse. Quelque chose pointait sous son crâne, ne cherchant qu'à exploser. La voix entrecoupée, pressée, il demanda.

- Qu'es que je lui ai fait ? Sakura, dis moi, qu'es que j'ai fait à Naruto ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Qu'es que j'ai fait ?

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, que ses poumons allaient cesser de fonctionner. Le visage de Kakashi devint grave. Les yeux de Sakura s'emplirent de nouveau de larmes et tombèrent en cascade sur son visage. Tsunade détourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

- Qu'es que j'ai fait. Dites le moi. Il pressa son débit. Dites moi, je dois savoir, c'est grave ? Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi personne ne me répond ?

L'angoisse le prit de court. La bile lui monta et il sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. D'atroce. D'abominable. Il sentait que quand on lui annoncerait ce que c'était, il avait de grande chance de devenir fou. Jamais il n'avait ressenti d'émotions comme celles qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Pas même quand son clan fût décimé, ni même quand il avait appris que l'on avait utilisé son frère. Il était prêt à supplier s'il le fallait, alors que jamais il ne se serait abaisser à faire cela avant. Mais il s'agissait de Naruto. Son amant, son rival, son ami.

- Je vous en prie... dit il d'une voix suppliante.

Ce fût la voix froide et tranchante comme du silex de Sakura qui lui répondit.

- Mort. Tu l'as froidement tué. Assassiné.

Alors il comprit. Alors il se souvint. Alors il revit tout. Alors, il devint fou et hurla à s'en déchirer la voix. Tout s'écroula, son univers, son cœur, son âme.

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto psalmodia t-il alors.

Son amour pour lui, ses instants passés en sa compagnie, leurs rires, leurs disputes à demi teinte, leur passion, leur regard. Tout se brisa en mille morceau. Les larmes perlèrent le long de son visage. C'est d'une voix désincarnée qu'il s'adressa aux trois ninjas.

- Brisez moi. Punissez moi. Tuez moi.  
>- Tu l'es déjà Sasuke répondit la voix profonde de son ancien professeur. Tu es plus brisé que n'importe quel homme. Plus mort qu'un mort lui même.<p>

Il sentit ses liens se desserrer, et il tomba de sa chaise sans même se protéger. On le traina à travers divers couloirs et on finit par le jeter dans un espace clos. Une cellule en déduisit-il. La porte se referma derrière lui et il s'adossa péniblement contre une des paroi de la cellule. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa balloter par ses souvenirs. Il perdit rapidement le compte des heures, des jours ainsi que des semaines. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Depuis quelques temps il était heureux et le reste l'indifférait. Oui, depuis quelques temps Naruto venait dans sa cellule et lui tenait compagnie. Évidemment les gardes ne devaient pas s'en rendre compte, alors ils devaient faire attention. Mais ils étaient heureux et ils s'aimaient. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Deux ans plus tard...

Elle déposa des lys blanc et les regarda tout les deux. Un sourire infiniment bienveillant s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son regard se leva vers le ciel et elle adressa une prière pour ces deux hommes qui avaient tant comptés pour elle.

- Sakura !

Elle se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller et un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage. Elle rejoignit l'homme à pas mesuré. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux tombes en signe d'au revoir.

- Comment vont ils ?  
>- Je supposent qu'ils vont bien maintenant répondit-elle. Après tout, ils sont enfin ensemble, loin de tout choix et guerre.<br>- C'est vrai répondit le jeune homme. Tu les aime encore ?  
>- Hum... un sourire énigmatique accompagna ses paroles. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, je n'y avais pas ma place.<br>- Je suis là moi rétorqua le garçon.

Elle ria, aux anges. Elle aimait cet air renfrogné de son mari.

- C'est vrai Sai, et bientôt, nous serons quatre.  
>- Des jumeaux ?<br>- Et oui !  
>- Comment les appèlerons nous ?<br>- Pourquoi pas Naruto et Sasuke ?  
>- Excellent choix je pense.<p>

Le jeune couple partit vers le foyer, laissant deux tombes côte à côte où l'on pouvait y apercevoir sur l'une le nom de Naruto Uzumaki -A jamais ensemble- et sur l'autre Sasuke Uchiwa - Ensemble pour toujours-. Deux âmes sœurs déchirées par la guerre, retrouvées par delà la mort...

* * *

><p>L'auteur : ...<p>

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : ...

Conscience : mouais...

L'auteur : Bon ben, ça m'a foutu un coup au moral tout ça...

Naruto : Mais... Sasu il devient fou ? Ou il me voit vraiment ? oO

Sasuke : ... J'ai tué Naru... *s'en remet pas*

L'auteur : *tapote l'épaule du brun* là, là, c'est fini. Regarde, Naru est juste à côté de toi tu vois ? Et puis, pour ce qui est de Sasu, je laisse aux lecteurs/trices le soin d'imaginer =3 En attendant que Naru pige et que Sasu s'en remette, petites reviews ?


End file.
